


Pop-Tarts and lighting storm's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki(Marvel) loves his niece, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Target Practice, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - can you write a Thor and daughter! Reader oneshot, where Reader has inherited her father's powers and Thor trains her on how to control them and use it in battle?(Jane is Reader's mother.)





	Pop-Tarts and lighting storm's

Dad and I in the backyard practicing my power's for battle. He placed a manikin with a picture of Loki on it's face

"really, dad"

"oh, please angel it's for my amusement besides he'll be mortified and it'll be hilarious"

Dad grabbed his phone I rolled my eye's he took a video. I made it rain on the manikin and then I shot lighting on it. My uncle appeared with his hands on his hips livid. Dad laughed 

"how dare you make my little niece do something so barbaric!" 

"sorry uncle" I said

"you did nothing wrong Y/N it's my brother's fault as usual"

"did I just hear that out of your mouth?" dad asked 

He cast a spell making another manikin that looked like my dad

"no! No!"dad kept saying

"Aww come on dad it's only for practice" I said 

Dad grumbled I shot a bolt of lightning at it setting it on fire! I quickly made rain to set the flame out. The smoke settled I saw dad and uncle soaking wet. 

"sorry! I should have payed more attention!" 

"it's alright dear let's try again" 

Loki and dad dried themselves off I made it rain on the manikin. I feel the electric energy through my veins I shot a bolt at the manikin it disintegrated

"great! Now time to race your uncle" dad said 

"what? No I'm not racing Y/N" 

"afraid my daughter is faster than you" 

He grunted changing to a cheetah we raced around the house. I beat him Loki changed back dad laughing. 

"dinner is ready!" mom yelled 

"care to join us brother" 

"please, uncle" I begged 

"now who could say no to that face" dad said 

"alright" he said 

"yes, Pop-Tarts for dessert!" 

"of course!" dad said 

"I will never understand what you two find so appealing of Pop-Tarts" Loki said

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
